


Love Grows

by ruotaku2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, Strangling, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruotaku2/pseuds/ruotaku2
Summary: An AU that takes place between DMC4 and DMC5 where Credo lives and is worried about Dante being alone on New Years Eve and not hearing from him for months, he travels all the way to Devil May Cry to spend the Holiday with him.
Relationships: Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Love Grows

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling or punctuation errors.

10:45 PM, December 31, The night was chilled, snow gently falling from the darkened night sky, lying softly upon the ground. The sound crunched beneath boots as they walked up the stairs leading to Devil May Cry’s front doors. A hand reached out, hesitating as it were to grab one of the doors handles. The door was unlocked. That was peculiar, thought Credo as he slowly pushed the door open, stepping inside. The room was dark, quiet, and cool, the only source of light shining in through the windows. Empty beer bottles and pizza boxes littered the floor, couch and...Dante’s desk where the man clad in his iconic red coat rested. His head lied upon his arms on the desk, sound asleep, his greasy silver hair falling in his face, hiding his eyes. His breaths were soft, barely even heard, save for the quiet mumbling escaping his lips every so often. Sleep talking, Credo presumed, quietly stepping over to the man’s side. 

It was clear Dante had been having some trouble lately. However, it was unclear whether he was only lonely during the Holidays or perhaps something more? He had left Fortuna without a word prior, hadn’t written any letters or shared any phone calls with any of them. Credo had been quite worried and apologized to Kyrie and Nero for leaving on an important holiday, though, Kyrie understood, letting her brother go. 

Silently, he reached his hand out, unsure of just how to wake the other man without startling him to death. As he was just about to place his hand upon Dante’s shoulder, the toe of his boot accidentally nudged against an empty glass bottle, tipping it over. The sound rang throughout the silent office, and it happened so fast. Dante was on him in a matter of seconds, forcing and holding him down by the throat against his desk, his eyes unseeing. He was still asleep, Credo noted, gingerly touching Dante’s gloved hands with the pads of his own gloved fingertips. 

“Dan...te...” His voice was quiet, weak, unable to take any air into his lungs as Dante’s unrelenting hands squeezed tighter around his throat. This was bad, Credo thought, his vision was beginning to blur, seeing blotched white specks appearing. He needed to get through to the Devil Hunter, quickly. In his struggle, he reached out his right hand towards Dante’s face, his eyes silently pleading. “Dan... Dante... It’s...me....” 

That seemed to work. Dante came to his senses, now seeing Credo beneath him. Mortified, he pulled away, releasing the other from his grasp. Credo immediately gasped for breath, turning on his side and gently coughing, his fingertips brushing against his own neck. “Why are you here?” He hears Dante ask behind him as he turned onto his stomach, regaining his footing, before standing upright, carefully swallowing. 

“One shouldn’t be alone on Holidays.” He said, simply, turning to Dante and watching as the other averted his gaze, unable to look at Credo. Pursing his lips, he took a step closer to the other man, in which Dante retaliated in taking a step backwards. Childish, Credo thought, not giving Dante another chance to move away and stepping up to the man. The Devil Hunter stayed silent, his head turned to the side, eyes hidden beneath his silver hair, not wanting to meet Credo’s eyes. 

“Please, look at me...” Credo’s voice was soft, as if taming a wild beast, his eyes full of concern. He brought a hand up, gingerly caressing Dante’s cheek with his palm as his free hand delicately brushed his hair back from his eyes. Unable to refuse, Dante finally met Credo’s gaze, staring back into his eyes with a certain sadness mixed with a slight annoyance. “Go home.” It was all he said, before pulling away from Credo. It was incredibly selfish of him to say such a thing knowing how long it takes to travel from Fortuna to his office and Credo had done that just for his sorry ass. He obviously didn’t deserve the man nor his kindness.

Credo furrowed his brow as Dante pushed past him, stepping over to his somewhat empty fridge, save for some of the remaining beer he stored and leftover pizza. “You got a family. Go be with them.” Credo set his jaw, instantly annoyed by the Devil Hunter’s attitude. As Dante pulled another bottle of beer from the fridge, about to pop the cap off of it, the bottle was swiped from his grasp and the fridge door was closed, Credo stepping up to him. 

“Enough.” His tone was stern, setting the bottle aside, before he turned his attention back to Dante, crossing his arms over his chest. The Devil Hunter stared back, brows furrowed and teeth clenched. He was angry, although, Credo didn’t expect much. Dante could go through many emotions when he was drunk. Anger, sadness, loneliness, giddy. This time he seemed to be an angry drunk, ready to pick a fight with Credo. “I’m not a kid.” He spat, practically glaring daggers at Credo. The bags under his eyes were quite dark, Credo took into note. Perhaps he hasn’t been sleeping well, which would add on to his many emotions. 

“I didn’t say you were.” Credo retorted, holding Dante’s gaze. The air grew slightly warm around them, Dante’s eyes flaring a shade of red. Credo could sense it. His demonic aura was surrounding them, ready to unleash its wrath, but this wasn’t the time nor place for that. Softly, Credo sighed, taking a step closer to Dante, and before the other could react and protest, he took Dante’s face into his hands, pulling him close and pressing his lips tenderly against the Devil Hunter’s in a gentle kiss. 

A soft breath hitched as lips slightly parted, unexpected of the sudden kiss. It was brief, but it was enough. Dante immediately relaxed, furrowing his brow and chasing Credo’s lips when he pulled away, his voice soft, “You reek of alcohol.” That erupted a quiet chuckle from Dante, Credo giving him a slightly disgusted look from the taste on his tongue. “M’sorry.” He said, quietly, bringing his arms around Credo’s form, holding him and resting his hands in the small of his back. He placed a tender kiss upon the crown of Credo’s head, before finally letting him go after a few more minutes. “I didn’t mean it...” His voice was small, almost like a child’s as they had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar. “I know.” 

As they stepped back into the main room, Dante rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous with having Credo around seeing him and his home in such a pitiful state. “Do the lights work?” He heard Credo ask, turning his attention to him. “Maybe.” He wasn’t really sure if the electricity bill had been paid, but he prayed to any God they did because he really didn’t need Credo to think anymore less of him than he already did by just seeing the state of the place. Luckily, they did. Credo switched on the lights, which took just a moment to turn on after a quiet hum of white noise filled the room. The room was lit up and Dante sighed in relief, but was possibly even more stressed as it was easier to see the mess all over the office. 

“Sorry. This place looks like shit.” His attempt at an apology was half-assed, but Credo knew he meant it. He didn’t say a word as he began to pick up Dante’s trash, only to be stopped by the man himself. “You don’t gotta do that. I’ll take care of it later.” His hand was placed on Credo’s chest, fingers splayed, feeling the soft beating of his heart. Credo pursed his lips, looking into Dante’s eyes, before saying, “I’ll clean this. You go take a shower.” Dante furrowed his brow and shook his head. “Babe, no. I can’t let you clean up my shit. I’ll get it, just...” His words fell silent as Credo brushed his fingertips just barely along Dante’s lips, instantly silencing him. 

The look in Credo’s eyes clearly said he wasn’t taking “no” for an answer and Dante sighed in defeat, bowing his head. He then heard it, the sound that always seemed to lighten his mood and make his chest feel warm and fuzzy inside. Credo’s soft laughter. It was rare and barely would be heard amongst others, but thankfully his ears could pick up even the quietest of sounds. He raised his head, looking back at the other and couldn’t help himself from smiling as he saw the softest expression on Credo’s face. His eyes gleamed adoration, a gentle smile tugging at his lips, the light shaking of his shoulders. Dante wanted to kiss him. 

He leaned forward, his lips just barely inches from Credo’s, before he was stopped, a hand placing itself on the Devil Hunter’s lips, blocking him from moving any further. “Your breath is terrible.” Dante quietly whined, sounding yet again like a scolded child. Reluctantly, he nodded and turned on his heel, taking one more glance at Credo to ask, “Wanna join me?” Credo shook his head and gestured for Dante to keep moving, and he did, walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

———————-

The water was warm on his skin, instantly relaxing his muscles and eliciting a soft sigh in satisfaction. Thankfully he paid the water bill too. Turning his back to the spray, he tilted his head back, gingerly combing his fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of the water beating down on his back muscles. He would’ve liked it if Credo had joined him, wanting a body pressed against his, the thought stirred a light heat in between his thighs. They had shared a shower a few times before, Dante unable to keep his hands off of the other man. Credo had looked so delectable with his wet hair falling in his face, his skin glistening as the water ran down every inch of his body, a light flush peppering his cheeks. Dante knew he was shy, yet the man had been a General for the Order of the Sword. Surely he had seen a naked body or two. Maybe it was just the sight of Dante, or the fact Dante couldn’t keep his hungry eyes off of him? 

His thoughts traveled elsewhere, remembering hands grasping the shower wall, his own resting atop them, entwining their fingers as desperate moans elicited from parted lips. His breath hitched as he opened his eyes, coming back to reality. A soft groan elicited from his own lips as he rolled his neck, slightly frustrated with himself. He was alone upstairs and his abdomen was burning hot, twisting with a sudden need that he hesitated to give it what it desired for the sake of Credo being downstairs. 

“Dammit...” 

Mumbling to himself, he combed his fingers through his wet hair once more and gave in, quietly exhaling a breath as he wrapped his fingers around his warm, aching cock. His chest rose and fell with his growing heavy breaths, resting his forehead against the wall, whilst he closed his eyes, imagining a body in front of him, or perhaps a warm mouth, taking him with slight hesitation. A moan escaped his lips as he squeezed his hand around the tip of his cock, gently thrusting his hips into his tight grip, imagining deep brown eyes nervously looking up at him and slightly reddened lips stretching around him. “Credo...” he muttered, his voice breathless, desperate for release. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting, another groan threatening to leave his throat as he stroked himself faster. He was already feeling it, the build of an orgasm just moments away, lying hot and dormant in his loins. Furrowing his brow, he lowered his hand, gently squeezing his balls, the sensation shooting a wave of pleasure up his spine. His pulse was pounding in his ears, the bathroom air becoming too thick and warm with steam, almost suffocating his lungs. With one last stroke, he was coming, crying desperately against the shower wall, his hips thrusting as he spilled his seed onto the wet tiles. He squeezed himself in his palm, milking himself dry until he was shaking, breathing heavily, his skin flushed red. He was spent, momentarily.

He needed to clean up quickly and meet Credo downstairs. Hopefully he didn’t leave. 

———————  
11:27 PM

Credo turned his attention to Dante as the man walked back downstairs in nothing but a towel around his waist, causing the former Holy Knight to flush a deep red and quickly avert his gaze elsewhere. Dante immediately took notice in this and couldn’t help the devilish smile tugging at his lips. “Didn’t have anything to wear, so...” He trailed off, taking a step closer to Credo, whom seemed to embarrassed to look at him. Chuckling, he took a look around, turning his head to see that the room was nearly cleaned up and put back into shape. “You work fast.” He sounded amazed, and truly, he was. He didn’t deserve someone like Credo, nor anyone at all for that matter. “Thank you.” He turned his attention back to the other, whom finally met his gaze. Offering him the sincerest of smiles, he stepped closer, now standing in front of the former Holy Knight. 

Credo’s eyes never left his as he got closer, though he was very highly aware of Dante’s nudeness in front of him and he just couldn’t help blurting out, “You seemed to have been enjoying yourself upstairs.” He heard it all. Dante wasn’t too loud, really, but the office was dead silent, no noise besides himself moving about, cleaning, and the upstairs water rushing, mixed with the soft groans of the Devil Hunter himself. Dante turned a light shade of red at that, nervously laughing, his eyes glancing away. “You heard that, huh?” A finger nervously scratched the side of his face, whilst a slight smile was resting on his face. He wasn’t exactly ashamed, but just nervous about what Credo might have heard. 

“I heard enough.” He turned away, fixing the framed picture of Dante’s mother atop his desk that had been knocked over during the light tussle prior. Dante noted he was being rather loving and caring with the photo, gently placing it back where it belonged. That warmed his heart and he slipped his arms around Credo, holding him tightly, his forehead resting on the back of Credo’s head. “Can’t help the way you make me feel. I didn’t exactly plan to jack it in the shower, but...” He trailed off once again, softly chuckling as he heard a slight embarrassed sound leave Credo, the tips of his ears dusted a gentle shade of red. “Thank you for coming all this way... I really don’t deserve it. I’m really sorry for the things I said and attacking you...” 

A soft sigh elicited from Credo as he turned around in Dante’s arms, pursing his lips, whilst he deciphered his thoughts. He looked at Dante in slight disapproval, retorting, “I know you didn’t mean anything by what you said, nor the anger you had felt. It wasn’t directed towards me and I know this. I know better than to try to wake you in such a state, but I wasn’t going to leave you alone on this night. You haven’t returned any calls or wrote any letters. I was getting scared something had happened to you.” Dante furrowed his brow, he felt horrible for worrying Credo, but... His thoughts couldn’t finish as Credo continued. “Don’t tell me you don’t deserve me, because...” He sighed, softly, his expression relaxing, who lost he rested his head against Dante’s shoulder. “I cannot tell you that you do deserve me because you will continue to deny it. But, do know that no matter how much you attempt to push me away, your attempts are futile. I can be just as stubborn and insufferable as you if need be.” That elicited a chuckle from Dante, bringing a smile to Credo’s face. They hardly opened up about their emotions, but when they did, especially Credo, which was very rare for the man to do so, Dante would take everything he said into account, knowing he was very serious. He took everything seriously and his love for Dante was indeed very serious. 

Without anymore words, he carefully lifted Credo’s head up with just a fingertip beneath his chin and gently pressed his lips against the other man’s in a slow and tender kiss. Credo’s breath softly hitched and his eyes fluttered shut as he instantly melted against Dante, slowly wrapping his arms around the Devil Hunter’s neck to pull him closer. As the two parted, their lips just barely brushing, their eyes meeting and breath mingling between them, Credo had noticed he was now almost sitting on Dante’s desk. He also noticed that Dante’s towel had fallen to the floor and he didn’t dare raise his gaze any higher. Dante could practically see Credo’s face turn as red as a tomato and he chuckled, leaning down and grabbing the towel, slipping it back around his waist. “All of my clothes are dirty.” Finally, Credo looked up at him, a hint of disapproval in his expression. “I suppose I’ll wash those.” Dante shook his head in rejection. “No. I’ll get that. You just sit on the couch and maybe listen to some music.” He said as he was already stepping away, walking towards the stairs. He could practically feel eyes on him and laughed as he pulled the towel free, hearing Credo choke on nothing but oxygen as he walked upstairs to gather his clothes. 

Credo muttered a curse and immediately begged for forgiveness from...whomever would accept it. He wasn’t sure if he had believed in the Savior any longer, but he knew there was Gods of some types out there. Slowly planting his feet back on the floor, his eye caught the photo of Dante’s mother. Pursing his lips, he delicately picked the frame up, closing his eyes and softly muttered, “Please, allow me your blessing.” The room was silent, save for the soft pats of bare feet descending back down the stairs and stopping in time to hear Credo’s words. “So old fashioned.” Credo immediately snapped open his eyes, staring in shock at Dante whom wore a smile on his face. His own face burning a deep shade of red in embarrassment. “Do not sneak up on me!” Dante laughed as Credo gently put the picture back down and turned away, pouting like a child with his arms crossed. “Babe, no one was sneaking up on you.” Dante said, and added, “You sound like my old man.” He didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or... “He always had this old fashioned way of speaking to my mother. Something like you would see in romantic fairytales.” Credo averted his gaze, his flush softening to a light dusted pink across his cheeks. Dante stepped up beside him, laundry basket held resting against his hip, his voice soft. “I’m sure she would give you her blessing if she were here.” After a moment of silence, Dante stepped away, putting his laundry in the washing machine and luckily finding clean clothes already within it, slipping on a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark gray t-shirt that had been worn once or twice with the amount of holes and stains it had. 

Returning to Credo, he found him sitting on the couch, reading one of the many unsent letters he had written and nearly felt his heart drop to the floor. Panic suddenly kicked in and he took another step forward, but suddenly froze in place as Credo raised his head, meeting his gaze and... Dante furrowed his brow, his heart sinking at the sight of the other man with tears brimming in his eyes. He had written so many letters to Credo, but sent none of them. He easily could have. Months worth of unshared feelings poured out into each written letter, how he was lonely, how much he adored the other, how much he missed him, how scared he was of himself at times. So many things, and yet... 

He rushed to Credo, kneeling before him and pulling him into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry...” His voice was soft and he nearly cursed at himself as his voice wavered, suddenly filled with emotion. Every letter was dated. “I’m so sorry...” He couldn’t think of anything else to say besides the apologies he owed to the man in his arms. Credo had all the right to be angry with him. He had every right to hate him, and yet... Arms slowly slid around his neck, a shaking hand placed on the back of Dante’s head, caressing, whilst his face hid in the crook of the Devil Hunter’s neck. He felt the soft ghosting of Credo’s breath on his skin and nearly shivered, holding him more tightly. “I wanted to send them, really, I was just...” Scared? Of what? Everything and everyone he loved was taken away and he feared Credo would also disappear if... He set his jaw, nearly biting his tongue as he felt his throat become tight from emotion. Midnight hit as the two men heard the sudden loud thundering crackles of fireworks igniting in the sky, and then...

“I love you...” Credo’s voice was so soft he could barely hear it. Instantly he choked as a sudden sob escaped him and he found himself now crumbling in Credo’s arms, holding him in a tight embrace and fingers delicately stroking through his hair. 

———————

They had stayed like that for quite some time, holding onto one-another tightly, Dante’s hands grasping at the fabric of Credo’s clothes, almost clinging desperately to him as if he would disappear any second now. They were silent, save for the shaky breaths they shared as Dante softly wept and Credo muttered words of endearment. It was sooner or later Dante would have broken down, always hiding his emotions behind a mask of smiles and quips. It was embarrassing, but he’d rather it only be Credo who had seen him like this and in the confines of his own home. 

As he began to finally calm down, his breaths slowing, a hand reaching up to rub away the tears out of his eyes, he finally lifted his head to look at the former Holy Knight, whom looked back at him with concern clear in his eyes. Dante offered a quirk of a smile, and Credo accepted it with his own in return. “Sorry...” Credo shook his head and leaned closer to Dante, delicately kissing the tears from his eyelashes. “There’s no need to apologize.” Dante’s smile grew just a bit more, his eyes filled with warmth as he looked back at the other man, those three words ringing through his consciousness. “I never took you for such a hopeless romantic.” Credo teased, eyeing Dante as he noticed a light shade of pink dusting the Devil Hunter’s cheeks. “I, uh...” He trailed off, unsure exactly what he should say. The letters he had wrote had gotten quite personal with his feelings. 

As he was trapped within his own thoughts, he didn’t even notice Credo rising to his feet and offering Dante a hand, in which the Devil Hunter kindly took, pulling himself up on his own feet and bringing Credo close. The other was clearly not ready to be pulled into Dante’s arms and nearly tripped over himself, eliciting a deep chuckle within Dante’s chest. That earned him a scolding look, although, it didn’t last too long as he brought his lips against Credo’s, tenderly kissing him. 

When he pulled away, he gave Credo a knowing look as the other had chased his lips and practically flustered at his own behavior. Dante stepped over to his jukebox and selected a song Credo didn’t think Dante would ever dare listen to on his own record. 

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you

“You listen to this?” Credo asked, almost incredulous. “When I think of you, which is a lot.” Dante chuckled, stepping back over to Credo, pulling him flush against himself, the music playing softly in the background as he slowly began to dance with the former Holy Knight, a hand resting in the small of Credo’s back, whilst the other held his hand. “Wasn’t much of one to learn to dance, but...” He paused, dipping Credo backwards, the other gasping as he was taken off-guard, holding onto Dante, whom gave him a sly smile. “When it’s you, I’ll do anything.” 

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you?

They stayed silent as the music played on, Credo losing all sense of his surroundings as he only focused on Dante, moving with him. 

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you

Dante slowed to a stop, his head resting atop Credo’s as he had rested his own head upon Dante’s shoulder. Feeling a slight bit of concern, Credo lifted his head, his eyes finding Dante’s and the two stood in silence, mesmerized by one another, until Dante took the initiative and kissed Credo quite passionately, stealing his breath from his lungs. Dante entangled his fingers in the brown locks of Credo’s hair, before moving downward, caressing the sides of his face, gingerly brushing his fingertips through his facial hair and coming to rest his palms on either side of Credo’s neck. A soft gasp elicited from Credo’s lips as he felt Dante’s tongue brush against his own, sending a delightful shiver up his spine. 

Suddenly, Credo let out a startled sound as Dante hoisted him up, carrying him over to the couch and sat down with Credo in his lap. The former Holy Knight’s face burned with embarrassment as he could feel the unsubtle prodding of Dante’s erection against his ass, his hands coming to rest on Credo’s hips. It had been some time since they made love and Credo was feeling quite anxious at the thought, however looking into Dante’s eyes was a mistake as those devilishly hungry orbs stared into his with a desire to rip his clothes off and take him without mercy. He silently prayed for himself for even being tempted by the thought. 

As Credo was distracted with his own thoughts, Dante lowered his head, unbuttoning the collar of Credo’s shirt, before leaving a trail of gentle kisses and bites along his neck, delicately teasing the skin between his teeth. Credo’s breath hitched, his hands grasping onto Dante’s shoulders, whilst a pleasing feeling coursed through his body as Dante ravaged his neck. He tilted his head back, shivering as a gentle tongue slid up along his Adam’s apple. Groping hands grabbing at his ass as hips roughly ground against him, eliciting a deep, rumbling groan from the Devil Hunter’s lips. His mind felt foggy, the sound of the music drowned out by the heavy growing breaths exhaled from himself and Dante’s lips. A gentle creaking sounded through the room as Dante continued to grind his hips against Credo’s ass, their clothing making the friction hard, practically teasing. Lowering his hands from Dante’s shoulders, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, carefully pushing it up to expose the Devil Hunter’s well-toned stomach. Pausing in his actions, Dante prompted in taking his shirt off, tossing it, forgotten somewhere on the floor. When he turned his attention back to the man straddling his lap, he noticed Credo was in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt, lending him a hand and placing tender kisses along his skin as he pushed the fabric away. 

As his shoulders were exposed, Dante gently sucked on the tender skin beneath the fabric, leaving delicate bruises behind. Suddenly, his world was turned upside-down when Dante grabbed him by the waist and carefully lied him down on his back on the couch. Now looking up at the devil resting flush between his legs, he couldn’t help averting his eyes, feeling a sudden shyness as those gray eyes flared a hungry shade of demonic red, staring down at him. His hand was taken into Dante’s own, carefully slipping the glove away, before bringing it to his lips, where slightly chapped, kiss swollen lips pressed delicately against his knuckles. Credo pursed his lips, bringing his gaze back to Dante, watching him as he did the same with his other hand, before entwining their fingers and leaning over him as he stole Credo’s lips in yet another passionately heated kiss. 

———————-

The couch creaked, a boot sounding on the hard wood floor as it was tossed. The song had since changed to something more of Dante’s own tastes, spurring him on. A hand covered Credo’s mouth, muffling his pleasured moans as two fingers massaged deep inside him, just barely teasing his prostate. His left leg rested upon Dante’s right shoulder, a hand squeezing his thigh firmly. The angle allowed Dante to easily find that most pleasurable spot within Credo, causing the man to curl his toes that were now free of his boots that had been long forgotten somewhere. Credo moaned quite loudly, his voice nearly being drowned out by the music as Dante’s fingers hooked inside of him, prodding at a bundle of nerves that sent a pleasurable electricity throughout his body. His skin was flushed a deep red from his chest, to the tips of his ears. His jaw had fallen slack once again, feeling Dante’s fingers deeply thrusting, angling just right against his prostate. He arched his back from the couch, a deep moan forcing its way out of his lungs, whilst his hand grasped onto Dante’s wrist. The Devil Hunter only smiled in satisfaction, placing a kiss on Credo’s thigh, before pulling his hand away from the others grasp. Dante chuckled as Credo softly whined in disappointment, though he seemed to be instantly embarrassed by his indecency, covering his red face with his arm. 

The Devil Hunter decided to take advantage of the moment, dipping his head down and enjoying the surprised gasp leaving Credo’s lips as his tongue prodded against his hole, teasing, before slipping inside. Credo immediately choked on the heated air surrounding them, his hand shooting out to grasp Dante’s hair, his face burning madly. Thumbs spread his cheeks apart as gentle lips closed, a deep rumbling growl eliciting from the Devil Hunter and a desperate hand pushed at his forehead, begging him to stop as Credo was about to cum. Dante did what was silently asked of him, sitting back and admiring his “work”, looking Credo over and the mess he had made him into. The former Holy Knight stared back through hooded, lust filled eyes beneath brown locks that had fallen into his face, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. He looked utterly wrecked already and Dante was practically just getting started. 

“The real thing is so much better.” Dante chuckled, enjoying the sight of Credo embarrassingly fumbling over his words. He wanted to ask how many times had the Devil Hunter indulged in himself to the thought of the former Holy Knight, but his tongue was tied. The answer, he knew, was too many times. Dante had never been the shy type when it came to talking about what he imagined doing to Credo, practically on a daily basis, save for the slight embarrassment he shared earlier for indulging himself in the shower. When he was alone, his thoughts would wander, taking him to the times on Mallet Island. That mortified feeling of the realization he had just killed his own brother haunting him. Then, his thoughts would travel further. The feeling of loneliness and worthlessness corrupting him. And finally, when he had met the Holy Knight, his thoughts were full of warmth and comfort. The need to protect Nero was imminent. For his brothers sake, and Credo’s, and his own. 

Dante’s thoughts were interrupted as a pair of hands gingerly caressed either side of his face, bringing him back to reality. Deep brown eyes stared back into his own and he smiled, resting his hands atop Credo’s, before turning his head each way, placing a kiss on his palms. “You ready?” He asked, his tone soft and filled with adoration. He was a bit too lazy to move and search for some lube, and instead opted for spitting into his own hand, slicking his fingers and palm with his saliva. Credo gave him a look and simply nodded his head, bracing himself. As Dante took himself into his palm, softly sighing at the gentle friction, whilst he stroked his aching cock, Credo nervously spread his legs just a bit further, accommodating Dante, giving him more room to work with. The stretch wasn’t unbearable when Dante began to push in. It had just been so long, and even if it hadn’t, Dante had always left Credo breathless. He held tightly onto the Devil Hunter, the loud rock music blaring in the background, drowning out his soft cries. Dante’s brows furrowed in concentration as to not lose control, whilst he whispered soft words of endearment in Credo’s ear. 

The process was slow, Credo having been quite tight, somewhat forcing himself to relax. He was nervous. It had been months since they’ve been together like this, but Dante didn’t seemed to mind the slow pace. Finally, when he bottomed out, he rested his hands on either side of Credo’s head, staying his hips to let the other man adjust to his girth. “You ok?” Dante asked with a bit of concern, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face. “Y...Yes...” Credo replied, his eyes closed, whilst his hands rested against Dante’s chest, concentrating on relaxing himself. He heard a soft groan leave the Devil Hunter’s lips as his muscles contracted around Dante, momentarily taking his breath away. Credo couldn’t help the little smile that tugged at his lips. He missed hearing Dante’s voice in such a way. “Oh, you like that, huh?” He heard Dante chuckle, opening his eyes to meet the Devil Hunter’s gaze. His expression was sly. Of course, the trickster ready to cause mayhem. Taken off-guard, Credo cried out as Dante gave an experimental thrust of his hips. His hands immediately reached to grab onto anything, finding Dante’s shoulders once again. As the Devil Hunter began to rock his hips in a slow pace, Credo loosened his grip, but slid his arms around Dante’s back, his thighs squeezing the Devil Hunter between them. Dante groaned, enjoying the pleasurable wave of his body flush against Credo’s as he ground his hips, pushing deeply into the other, eliciting a low keening whine from Credo’s lips. 

“Feel good?” He asked, cracking an eye open to look at the other beneath him. Credo gasped, resting his head back on the couch. “Yes...” Dante smiled at that, “Good.” He began to thrust a bit harder, nearly growling against the sweat slick skin of Credo’s neck as he felt blunt nails raking down his back. He loved that slight sting of pain mixed with his pleasure. Pausing in his movements, he sat back, pulling Credo’s legs up onto his shoulders and grinned wickedly as Credo looked at him in surprise. He snapped his hips and the former Holy Knight grasped his hands onto the armrest of the couch above his head, a drawn out whine erupting from him. Dante picked up the pace, thrusting faster, his silver hair sticking to his face. “That’s it. Sing for me, baby.” He said, practically bending Credo in half as he leaned down, thrusting deeper. Credo’s head lolled back, his hair askew, his mouth falling open as desperate moans fell from his lips. Dante knew he was close. He lowered his hand between them, grasping Credo’s cock firmly and pumped it, enjoying the desperate look flashing in Credo’s eyes, silently telling him it was too much. 

Dante slammed his hips into the other, deeply fucking against Credo’s prostate, the other desperately repeating his name and that is all it took as Credo’s orgasm hit him like a sudden gust of wind, stealing his breath and leaving him silently crying out, his hands grasping onto whatever they could. As Dante continued to milk him dry, squeezing his sensitive cock in his hand, loving watching Credo practically whimper beneath him, his thighs shaking and muscles contorting around him, it didn’t take much longer for Dante to cum. He thrust his hips wildly, lowering his head and groaning quite loudly against Credo’s shoulder as he continued to deeply grind his dick into the other. Credo’s entire body trembled when Dante didn’t let up, slowly fucking his hot seed within the former Holy Knight. He couldn’t help but whimper, tears streaking his flushed cheeks, his voice croaking. “Dan...Dante... It’s too much... Please...” With that plead, he finally stopped, allowing himself and Credo to rest flush against each other, just enjoying the feeling of one another’s bodies as they were still connected. 

The room was far from silent as rock music continued to play, drowning out their soft breaths as they finally got their breathing under control, but remained where they lied, Dante atop Credo with his head resting on his shoulder. The former Holy Knight ran his fingers delicately through the Devil Hunter’s hair, placing a kiss on his forehead, earning him an approving hum and a touch of a warm smile. He heard Dante mumble, but didn’t quite catch what he had said, assuming it may had just been his usual post-lovemaking babbling. “Pardon..?” Dante raised his head just enough to look at the other, his eyes gleaming with warmth. “Love you.” Credo parted his lips, but found himself speechless, his eyes searching Dante’s. He meant it. “I love you as well.” Credo said, a touch of a smile on his face, before Dante stole it, kissing him briefly, and whispering on his lips. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> With the lack of Dante/Credo, I feel I need to keep writing more fics of these two to quench my own thirst lol I really adore this ship even if it isn’t that popular and I’m not very good with writing still.


End file.
